Juego de ropas
by JVill
Summary: Dirk se ofrece para ayudar a estudiar a Jane para unos exámenes importantes. "Si contestas mal la pregunta vas a tener que quitarte la ropa. Una prenda por error" dijo el Strider poniendo a prueba a la joven pastelera. DirkxJane


_Mátenme, lo entenderé. Mi OTP es el DirkJake, pero desde que vi la insinuación a un beso entre Dirk y Jane que esa pareja no me parezca tan mala… Aunque sé que hay mucho fandom que odia a Jane cuando yo personalmente la encuentro terriblemente adorable y con su atractivo de detective. Tal vez NO la juntaría con Jake… pero si con Dirk… Estoy tan confusa que me atacare a mi misma… _

_En fin, si es necesario borren de sus mentes esta parte y gocen de la lectura de sexo gratuito o algo que se le acerca._

**Juego de ropas**

Porque haces esto si se supone que has estudiado! – regañaba Dirk hasta poniéndose de pie y señalando aquel ejercicio de matemáticas mal resulto por la pobre Jane que simplemente bajaba la mirada y de vez en cuando asentía para darle la razón al otro-

Oh, vamos Dirk… Que culpa tengo yo…? Si hago todo lo que puedo…! – protestaba ella en cuanto el otro termino su charla. Podía aceptar que se la diera su padre, pero no un amigo. De hecho que un amigo te dijese que eres tonta ya era hasta preocupante, pero conociendo al rubio, este de seguro que decía aquello con la intención de que Jane se pusiera más las pilas y lo tomara como un reto-

El problema creo yo es que no estudias suficiente! Solo mira a tu jodido alrededor un momento… Con toda esa mierda de libros DE RECETAS acumulados sobre la mesa, al lado de los de estudio. Puedo entonces tomarme la jodida molestia de pensar que lo que haces durante tus horas de estudio no es mirar precisamente ecuaciones… - insinuaba ya cerrando aquella libreta de ejercicio y dejándola al lado del escritorio donde trabajaba la joven cocinera- Y no solo eso… Seguro que te distraes hasta con estos horribles posters de la habitación.

S-son posters geniales! Y no me distraigo con…! – empezó a decir abriendo de nuevo aquel cuaderno y mirado aquel ejercicio que según el rubio estaba tan mal-

Eres una vaga! Y la solución está en simplemente estudiar más. – termino dando un largo suspiro y ambos permanecieron un silencio por un buen rato, mirándose a los ojos de vez en cuando como tratando de aportar alguna idea a la situación-

Y si… empezamos desde cero…? – pregunto la morena mientras tomaba un lápiz y se lo acercaba al otro, haciendo de aquella forma las paces. No obstante, Dirk, miró el lápiz, a Jane y luego al cuaderno de nuevo. Con alguna idea en la cabeza, seguro. No dejaba de repetir aquello y levantar las cejas a medida que su idea iba tomando más forma-

Ya lo tengo, Jane. Hagámoslo un juego. Tal vez así no te cueste tanto que la información te entre en la cabeza – sugirió tomando aquel lápiz y haciendo una sonrisa de lado-

Oh! Perfecto! Me gustan los juegos! Aunque tal vez es un método bastante infantil eso de enseñar con juegos, pero necesito saberme esto para dentro de tres días… - confesaba mientras ahora le acercaba el cuaderno al chico cool-

Veras, con estos ejercicios que nos quedan por hacer vamos a jugar a las prendas. ¿Sabes como funciona, no?

¿¡AH! – la cara de la detective cambio unos instantes, abriendo del todo la boca y quedando con la piel más pálida de lo normal, a la vez que leves gotitas de sudor recorrían su cara- S-si… Creo que se como funciona… pero… Creo que antes prefiero que Sherlock Holmes sea llamado Sherrinford!

Si contestas mal la pregunta vas a tener que quitarte la ropa. Una prenda por error – explica mientras ya parecía estar escribiendo el siguiente problema a resolver para la chica-

Te digo que no voy a jugar a algo así!

Entonces si contestas bien yo también me quito la ropa. –resuelve con bastante tranquilidad a lo que consigue que la otra este en silencio por unos segundos-

Ese no es el problema Dirk! – termina gritando ya con un leve sonrojo que en realidad no terminaba de saberse si era por vergüenza o por rabia. De todas formas el chico seguía con lo suyo, sin prestar demasiada atención a los mil protestas de la morena- Sabes que voy a perder!

Hummm… Vamos Jane, no tiene por qué darte tanto miedo… Mira, puedes ponerte las capas de ropa que quieras… Y también voy a ayudarte durante los ejercicios. Te daré alguna que otra pista para que puedas resolverlo. – sentencio ajustándose las gafas por un momento antes de seguir- Además… Hay que solucionar ese problema que tienes de pereza. Piensa que si no entras en el instituto, no solo vas a tener problemas en los estudios, sino también en la sociedad. – aquello había sonado tan cruel que la chica no pudo evitar poner hasta cierta cara de horror al ver su vida pasar en una corta cinta de película que terminaba con un "y murió sin estudios y trabajo"-

-El drama en su interior solo parecía seguir creciendo así que al final sin darse cuenta se retiro de la habitación para luego volver con capas y capas de ropa, un abrigo, guantes y bufanda- ESTOY LISTA! – gritaba son el ceño fruncido y todo el espíritu de determinación por los aires- Voy a contestar a todas las preguntas que me eches!

Perfecto, dude! Empecemos con la primera pregunta…!

…

-Jane solo podía preguntarse dos cosas. La primera era cuando tiempo había pasado des que empezaron. Tal vez una hora… La segunda era que había hecho mal. Porque ya se encontraba con la ropa normal. Oh, bueno aquello fue antes de fallar de nuevo otra pregunta, teniendo que quitarse ya el último calcetín que le quedaba en el pie. Ya solo le quedaba la camisa, el sujetador, la falda y las bragas. Estaba claro que no iba a permitirle a Dirk ver mucho más de lo que ya estaba viendo. No iba a dejarse engañar con facilidad. El rubio de nuevo acercaba una formula para resolver y la chica se lo tomaba con las mismas ganas que al principio de aquel juego… Aunque con el mismo resultado- Jane… Esto sigue estando tan mal como la misma mierda que me enseñabas al principio… - dijo Dirk mostrando el cuaderno con señales rojas lo que estaba mal-

Uh… - la chica encogió su cuerpo y bajaba la cabeza aunque levantando de forma leve la mirada, tragando saliva, diciendo con los ojos "¿No vas a perdonarme esta?" a lo que el Strider simplemente negó de forma suave. En realidad parecía darle bastante igual si la iba a ser desnuda o no. Su expresión seria no había cambiado en ningún momento, fallara o no las preguntas…-

Y bien? Que piensas quitarte ahora? – preguntaba retirándose las gafas y dejándolas a un lado. Una vil estrategia para ver mejor lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque obviamente no iba a confesárselo-

P… Pues… Me… - llevó una mano a su pecho y trago saliva- Me quitare el sujetador… - dijo con un leve rubor, este si, de vergüenza. Aunque con la camisa puesta estaba claro que el otro no iba a poder apreciar en ningún momento la piel de bajo la ropa-

Hn… - interiormente emitió un chasquido de fastidio mientras la otra le pedía que se diese la vuelta para que no mirase como se sacaba aquella prenda, pues necesitaba retirarse la camisa unos instantes. Dirk no miro. Estaba seguro de que con paciencia la victoria iba a saber mejor que haciendo trampas. Jane informo de que el sujetador ya no estaba y el rubio no pudo evitar tomar atención de la parte de los pechos de la morena… No pudo apreciar diferencia… Otro chasquido de fastidio resonó en su interior- Vale… Este es el siguiente ejercicio… - puso de nuevo otra prueba frente a la morena y esta abrió los ojos con emoción-

Oh! Espera! No me digas nada! Se hacerlo! – dijo quitándole el cuaderno al otro de las manos para ponerse hacer el ejercicio. En ningún momento Dirk puso los ejercicios más o menos difíciles… Así que si ahora sabía resolver aquello es que algo ya había empezado aprender. Ahora quedaba ver el resultado- Listo!

Déjame ver… -acercó la cabeza hasta donde la otra había trabajado, mirando las formulas y el resultado. Su expresión no parecía ser diferente a cuando lo hacía mal, pero en el ultimo instantes antes de decirle la noticia pudo formar una leve sonrisa- Te alegrara saber que esta bien.

En serio! – Jane se puso en pie y sin más se puso hacerse la ola para ella misma, levantando los brazos y moviéndose cual alga en el mar- Siiiiiii~! Ya estoy cerca de aprobar esos exámenes! – estaba demasiado entretenida en alagarse asimisma con aquel resultado como para darse cuenta de que a causa del cambio de temperatura y la emoción, la forma de sus pezones podían marcarse en la camiseta que llevaba-

…! – el rubio no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, tratando de ocultar lo que sus ojos miraban. De hecho… ¿¡Por qué mierdas se había quitado las gafas y en donde estaban ahora!-

¿Qué ocurre, Dirk? ¿Qué mi…? –ni termino la pregunta que ya se percato de aquel accidente que estaba teniendo con sus pechos. No tardó en cubrírselos con ambos brazos- P… Pervertido!

Hey! Yo no soy el que tiene los pezones marcados! – protesto con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, que no fue demasiado más allá de lo normal en un escaso sonrojo. Antes de darle más tiempo a la otra de protestar, el rubio sin más se retiro la camisa con bastante tranquilidad-

W-WHAT! Y ahora que haces! Porque te quitas la camiseta! – dijo alarmada, manteniendo ya cierta distancia prudencial con el otro-

Joder, porque has respondido bien la puta pregunta y ese era el trato! – contesto mientras se acercaba a ella, en realidad sin ningún tipo de mala intención-

Y porque estas tan desnudo! –siguió alarmada esta vez terminando por tomar con la pared de su propia habitación. Después de aquel ruido empezó a bajar el tono de voz, tratando de sonar más calmada. Su padre estaba abajo-

Pues porque solo tenía una camiseta y los pantalones…!

Me estás diciendo que si respondo bien otra pregunta vas a terminar en gayumbos en mi casa! – No, definitivamente no podía sonar más calmada-

Porque has de desviarte tanto del tema! – terminó diciendo este acercándose lo suficiente como para tomarla del mentó y hacer que le mirase directamente a la cara- Bien… Pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué tal llevas las lenguas extranjeras? Francés por ejemplo. – otro de sus brazos fue a la pared, por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Haciéndola prisionera de su cuerpo.- Venga… Dime como se dice "hacer el amor" el francés…

S-strider… ¿Q-que clase de pregunta es esa…? – dijo resintiéndose un poco aquel agarre brusco que tenía el otro en su mentón, haciendo un simple gesto con la cabeza para liberarse de este, aunque siguiendo con aquel cuerpo medio desnudo en frente. La verdad es que la desconcertaba bastante-

Tu contesta… - ordeno colocando ahora la mano libre al otro lado de la pared, esta vez dejándola sin escapatoria y acercándose más, presionándola de aquel modo-

Noo…! – trago saliva y cerró los ojos para no tener que verle, girando la cara del todo hacía otra dirección por si a caso en algún momento tenía que abrir los ojos de nuevo-

¿prefieres quitarte la ropa…? – preguntó aprovechando que la otra había girado tanto la cabeza para acercarse hasta su oído y susurrarle aquello de forma tentadora-

… - Jane permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Solo escuchándose su respiración y la del rubio. Entreabrió los labios para empezar a decir con timidez…- S… sexe….

Oh… Incorrecto. – informó con tranquilidad haciendo alguna que otra risa bajita- Es "faire l'amour". Jejeje! Has dicho sexe, pervertida.

Queeeeeee! No! Tu me has engañado! Querías que respondiera eso y…! –se mordió el labio inferior por unos instantes antes de continuar diciendo nada- Esa pregunta jamas va a salir en un examen!

Es importante saber el uso del verbo "faire", dude. – ante todo permanecía con su cara de tranquilidad, llevando una mano hasta uno de los bordes de la camiseta de la chica- ¿y bien? ¿Qué más vas a quitarte esta vez…?

Basta! No voy a seguir con este juego! No pienso quitarme nada más! – de nuevo rodeaba su cuerpo con las manos, tratando de protegerse de aquel modo. Sus piernas podía llegar a temblar de forma leve por el nerviosismo pero juntaba las rodillas con fuerza para disimularlo mejor-

No vas a quitarte ropa…? –alzó una ceja a modo de desaprobación- Son las reglas… Pero… Te voy a dejar escoger. – añadió alzando un dedo, aunque sin dejar de aprisionar a la chica. De hecho a medida que aquella absurda conversación había empezado, el Strider ya estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven- Si bien no quieres sacarte la ropa… déjame tocar tus pechos. –dijo sin rodeos poniendo cara de "que remedio" irónicamente, claro-

Eh! Que! No! Eso tampoco! – contesto a la vez que se sonrojaba de forma violenta hasta las orejas por aquella situación. Las mordidas en su labio derecho habían aumentado… como una especie de tic-

Entonces, quítate la ropa… -el chico ya había dejado claro que era o una cosa o la otra. Jane era "libre" de escoger, claro…-

No… - empezaba a verse sin demasiadas salidas… Finalmente el agarre firme que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo se fue destensando… Llevando las manos de forma lenta hasta la pared para así exponer mejor su cuerpo al otro- Uh… - tragó saliva. Tenía que admitir algo… Muy en el fondo de su conciencia aquello lo habían empezado porque ella ya había estado esperando aquel final…- S… solo… si es… con un dedo… y por encima de la camiseta… - accedió a la última propuesta del rubio a lo que este rodo los ojos al pensar en todas aquellas restricciones. No obstante no tardó en llevar uno de sus curiosos dedos a explorar los pechos de la Crocker- Hn… - al principio prestaba atención en los alrededores, teniendo más clara la forma de aquellos senos, pero de nuevo estos reaccionaron, poniendo duro aquel extremo que se marcaba en la camiseta y que el chino no dudo en posar allí su dedo, ejerciendo presión para endurecerlo más. Al poco ya estaba divirtiéndose en hacer descarados movimientos de lado y lado sobre este haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica entero se estremeciera- Ahaa! No! No hagas eso! – pidió completamente sonrojada y sin atreverse aun a llevar las manos a las de Dirk para separarles. Aquello sería por algo… - Dirk!

-El rubio esta vez no pudo controlarse, llevando ambas manos a los pechos de la chica, ocupando cada una de ellas con un seno diferente, tomándolos de forma ruda y presionando sin piedad aquellos pezones endurecidos- Es tu culpa… Tu me has incitado a esto…- murmuro inclinándose lo suficiente para llegar a sus pechos, tomando uno de ellos con la mano, y ocupando el otro con la boca, jugueteando con aquellos pezones tan sensibles con su lengua, presionando, acariciando y succionando un poco-

Ahaa… D… Di… -realmente el extremo de sus senos no podían estar más duros y le era inevitable hacer sus jadeos más sonoros. Sus manos se removían de forma deseosa por el cabello del rubio, despeinándolo a más no poder mientras sentía como una de aquellas manos traviesas ahora pretendía colarse bajo la camiseta, tocando de forma más directa uno de sus pechos. Removía de forma agradable la cabeza, llegándose a descolocar las gafas y mirando de reojo al chico… Pidiendo con la mirada al menos un beso…-

Dirk! Jane! ¿Cómo vais? – decía una voz que parecía aproximarse cada vez más a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, a lo que ambos quedaron con los ojos completamente abiertos y la cara pálida. El padre de Jane. Mejor que no descubriera que su querida hija estaba siendo acosada por lo que había sido un compañero para ayudarla a estudiar. Les falto tiempo para colocarse uno a cada lado del escritorio, con cuadernos y apuntes en mano y… Oh! La camiseta! A Dirk le faltaba la camiseta! También se la puso con prisas y con la respiración acelerada. La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar al padre de Jane con un pastel entre las manos- He traído algo para que vayáis reponiendo fuerzas y… - el mayor quedó en silencio unos instantes. Mordiendo el extremo de aquella pipa que siempre llevaba y arrugando la nariz- Dirk… - empezó en realidad poniendo hasta un tono de duda- Tu camiseta… Antes no tenías ese dibujo de la gorra delante? – y es que con las prisas a vestirse, el pobre chico había terminado poniéndose la camiseta del revés-

-la reacción del Strider fue instantánea, tomo un extremo de la camiseta y se miro a si mismo, con cierto sudor frio en la frente- Pues creo que he venido así! – contesto con firmeza aunque claramente nervioso. La pregunta era… Si aquella excusa era válida o no para el padre…-

_~=3=~ Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Mi inspiración para escribir esto fue un comic pornoso, escribir algo, fumármelo y escribirlo de nuevo. Pongo en duda que haya fans de la pareja no he visto casi ni fan arts de ellos dos. Háganse notar con un Review si es que existen!_


End file.
